


A Midnight Stroll

by Nanyoky



Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Cemetery, Dorks in Love, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanyoky/pseuds/Nanyoky
Summary: Some people just have no respect for Oscar Wilde and channels meant to keep Englishmen where they belonged.





	A Midnight Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post some old prompts from tumblr here to diversify my collection, so here ya go! I got stupidly into this one and I still rather like it, even though it's been years.

Katherine shoved her hands deep into her pockets, scowling at the little clouds of breath appearing before her as she walked. Perhaps if she pouted enough, it would get warmer. If there was one thing she hated about patrols- besides the cold in the winter and fall- it was the fact that the need for vigilance meant she couldn't even listen to music like a normal person walking alone. She hung right near the cemetery and kicked a loose stone on the path.

Normal girls from her university spent their weekends with boyfriends or family or at clubs, have the time of their lives, probably. And where was she? Wandering around the cemetery, three sharpened wooden stakes secured to the inside of her lavender corduroy jacket with handy little elastic holds she was rather proud of herself for stitching herself, thank you very much. If she were a normal human being with any sense, she could be sipping some fruity neon colored drink and flirting with some tall, dark and handsome footballer or something.

"Do you like me, Kate?"

Katherine deliberately turned slowly to not give the speaker the satisfaction of knowing he had surprised her, even if her spine had gone cold for just the briefest of seconds.

"Get _off_ of there," she commanded, unable to stop the indignation from creeping into her voice.

The man sprawled across the top of Oscar Wilde's grave frowned down at her, head dropped down over the edge of the great stone to stare at her upside down.

"No. I'm protecting myself from height-challenged slayers."

"You're _desecrating_ it."

"It's covered in lipstick." He rolled his eyes. "How much more damage can I do?"

"He'd be offended by your fashion sense," she retorted, crossing her arms. "What is it with you vamps and leather, huh?"

"We think it makes us look edgy and roguish."

"You could have picked a better color."

"I had a Brad Pitt phase in the 1990s- who didn't?" He sat up and kicked his heels against the sculpture. Katherine tried not to cry out in protest. "And you didn't answer my question. Do you like me?"

Katherine resigned herself to the conversation and sat on the path across from the poet's grave, pulling a candybar out of her back pocket. "Well let's think, shall we, Harry? Can a slayer really like a slayee?"

"I don't see why not. I hear the whole forbidden love thing is very in these days."

She laughed rather than deal with the stupid squirm her stomach decided needed to happen at that moment. "Oh well then, in _that_ case."

"In that case you'd get yourself turned to live a life of sin and romance with me? Ditch the stakes, the crosses, the dried up old watcher-"

"Alice," she corrected.

"Ditch Alice," he allowed, "all for me?"

"Maybe if I had an accident that involved heavy brain damage."

"Ouch."

She shoved half the chocolate bar into her mouth and glared at him while she chewed. "What are you doing in Paris anyway? You've never told me. Why do English vamps always have to travel?"

"I'm thinking of taking over the world."

"Yes, well, leave my city out of it," she said. He said it like a joke, but she wouldn't be surprised if Harry really was planning something big. She certainly wouldn't put it past him to try to gain a little power here and there.

"I thought you always said you hated Paris."

"Yes, but it's _mine_. Go back to London."

"Only if you come with me."

Katherine gave him a skeptical look and took another bite of her chocolate. "You're not my type."

"Oh come on, Kate. What do living guys have that I don't?"

"How about a soul?"

He treated her to the best of his smiles- the one that was far too sweet and charming to be innocent. "I'm _really_ good at faking it."

Katherine couldn't suppress a stupid, nervous giggle. Which totally ruined her cool, no-nonsense slayer image, probably. She tried to turn it into a sultry smile, but if the way he pressed his lips together to hold in a laugh was any indication, she'd probably failed. Only one way out now.

"Well it's been fun," she got to her feet and brushed off the back of her jeans. "But some people have jobs to do. Like slaying the baddies."

"Please. I'm the biggest Bad you'll ever see."

"You're a kitten."

He pouted and in a moment, swung down from his perch to land across from her. Katherine tried not to let her hand twitch toward the inside of her jacket. All in all, he was a vampire. Even if he was tall and charming- in a silly sort of way.

Harry was staring at her with what might have been thoughtfulness, or maybe he was just hungry. Katherine tried to act like this was absolutely nothing to be nervous about- for any reason. Because it totally wasn't. She could definitely handle him as a vampire and had no business handling him as anything else. But he had rather pretty eyes, now that she looked at them, and looking away really didn't seem like that appealing of a plan.

"I'll walk with you."

Katherine sighed and made sure her eyeroll had reached teenager-in-the-beginning-of-a-horror-movie proportions.  She turned on her heel and started off toward the edge of the city.

"You can't. I can't play hard to get if you won't let me walk away."

The choke of surprised laughter escaping his throat was enough to make her smile.

"Hang on- that's a real thing? I thought only desperate losers relied on girls 'playing hard to get.'"

"Well, as long as you don't _rely_ on it. Goodnight, Harry."


End file.
